What the heck is this? Is it Love?
by Kenjii Amber Tamerue
Summary: When your a mermaid princess anything can happen like befriend the enemy or even falling in love with a boy or even becomeing a villian join the adventures of the platinum pearl mermaid princess as she searches for the true meanning of friendship & love!
1. The princesses song!

'_Why does this always to me?' _

"Welcome Mermaid Pri-"I paused and looked through my mask and saw a mermaid with pitch black hair that resembled the indigo pearl mermaid's hair and a platinum tail.

"Wait I've never seen you before are you even a mermaid princess?" I questioned her all she did was stare.

"Awww to bad I guess you'll have to do. The Dark King needs someone new" Then I started my song.

_Ankoku No Tsubasa MMPPPPure _

_More Beautiful than a Rose More Seductive than the moon If you really want that precious life then force yourself to bloom in this darkness's hand The door to Darkness will now open I am the wings the wings of love and pleasure And you will now surrender yourself to me! Now sleeps close those eyelids of yours and find the masquerade in the middle of the night Now slip into darkness its calling you come there is no need to be afraid anymore And be there forever and eternity!_

"You shouldn't have come this way little mermaid. Huh what the you're waking up that's not supposed to happen!"

*Mystery Mermaids POV*

The person with bat wings started to sing I heard that song before so after he finished I was slowly waking up

"P-Platinum Pearl VOICE!" I yelled. I went through my transformation and he was shocked.

"You are a mermaid princess! Hahaha Hello platinum pearl mermaid princess I am Lady Bat" he said with a wink, and I blushed.

"Why are dressed like a girl? You are a boy aren't you?" I said just trying to piss him off, it worked.

"Yes I am a boy and does it matter if I wear a skirt?" his vein popped and I started to laugh.

"Pichi Pichi Voice live Start!"

_Hurry up and save me__Tiffany Giardina_

_I'm going through the same day  
Same place, same way I always do  
Then I saw you from the corner of my eye  
And it hit me like a ton of bricks,  
I can't lie  
Oh you got to me  
My life was alright living in black and white  
But you changed my point of view_

Show me your colours  
Show me your colours  
Cuz without you I'm blue  
(Without you I'm blue)

Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you

Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you

(Show me your colours  
Show me your colours)

I have to have control of myself  
My thoughts, my mind  
Cause the way it's going down  
In my life I feel like a prisoner  
In a light  
Are you feeling me  
Cuz the way you make  
My break, my shake, my walls around  
I feel like I'm breaking out

Show me your colours  
Show me your colours  
Cuz without you I'm blue  
(Without you I'm blue)

Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you  
(Hurry hurry up)

Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save you)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you

My window's opened up  
Tonight I'm crawling out  
Will you be there are you waiting  
Will you be there will you save me

(So just save me, so just save me)  
(Save me, save me) You can save me  
(Save me, save me) I know you can save me  
So just, so just save me  
Without you I'm blue

Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you

Hurry up and save me (I'm blue)  
Hurry up and save me (Are you)  
Hurry up and save me (Are you)  
Hurry up and save me (Are you)  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you

Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you

Hurry up and save me (Save you)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
Hurry up and save me (Save you)  
Hurry up and save me (Save me)  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you (Save you)  
Save me, save me

"LOVE SHOWER PITCH! Do ya want an encore?" I yelled with a wink.

"That was pretty good but I think an encore isn't needed" he disappeared and then reappeared right behind me and grabbed me in a hug.

"Lady Bat let the poor little princess go we need info before we take her to the Dark King." A mysteriously beautiful voice said from behind both me and Lady Bat. He sighed and let me go.

Ashley: Well that was the first chapter thank you for reading I don't own Mermaid Melody or any of the songs I used

Kenjii: HEY why are you doing this on my account get your own

Ashley: no I did this with my e-mail so I'm gonna write this story on your account your using my character for your Shugo Chara Fan fiction so BLAH!

Lady Bat: R&R plz

Platinum Pearl Mermaid: ya this will be interesting hey who's the voice that was behind us?

Ashley: Lady Bat knows you'll just need to find out next chapter! ;)

PPM: Meany T^T


	2. The kidnap

"Lady Bat let the poor little princess go we need info before we take her to the Dark King." A mysteriously beautiful voice said from behind both me and Lady Bat. He sighed and let me go...

I turned and saw Lady Bat Standing with a girl that had butterfly wings and a Kimono.

"Awww Ranfa this one was supposed to be mine." Lady Bat pouted as he told her this

" I'm Not anyone's and you better leave me alone before the other Mermaid princesses necklaces start glowing cause I'm in trouble!" I yelled at them and they both sweat dropped.

"Okay fine what's your name little girl?" Lady Bat asked me suddenly a few centimetres away from my face. I could tell I was blushing when he started laughing and got even closer, his body half a centimetre away from mine. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me.

"I'm not little. I'm 16" I said quietly but he still heard me

"16 huh? Ranfa I think I'm starting to get some answers!" Lady Bat told Ranfa But didn't turn away from me.

"What's your name Princess?"

"M-Melody."

"Now we're getting somewhere! Where's your kingdom?"

"Tokyo bay" as soon as I said that he backed away but didn't let go.

"There's no Kingdom there let me ask again where is your kingdom Melody?"

"I told you Tokyo Bay! There's a reason why it's called a hidden kingdom stupid!"

"Thank you take me to your precious kingdom please Melody." Lady Bat was trying to get me to fall for him Millions of Boys tried but none were successful. So why was Lady Bat getting all this stuff out of me?

"O-Okay" I said blushing like crazy and then he kissed me and I felt like I was asleep but my body was still moving. It was taking its self to my kingdom.

When we got to the entrance of my kingdom I was suddenly out of the trance.

"Huh? Plat-"I didn't get to finish my sentence before Lady Bat's hand covered my mouth and then was replaced with seaweed that had a dark energy to it. I couldn't fight it anymore and I Blacked out...

*Lady Bat's POV*

She blacked out when it got to tight so I just lied there with my arms around her and fell asleep...

*Lady Bat's Dream*

'_Lady bat, Love wake up' a mystical voice was saying so I opened my eyes Melody was sitting right on the edge of the bed I was sleeping on._

'_Melody wait where are w-"She cut me off _

'_It's your dream Lady Bat... Lady Bat.'_

_ *end of dream*_

"LADY BAT!" Michal yelled in my ear

"WHAT?" I screamed at him

"God Lady Bat the Princess woke up faster than you!" Alala yelled from across the room but there was someone with her. Someone with Bleach Blonde hair _'She must be a new villain' _

She looked up and blushed massively and then went back to drawing.

"Speaking of the princess where is she?" The girl with bleach blonde coughed to cover her laugh I looked at her with a confused look and she just started playing with... Her shell necklace... That was platinum?

*Melody's POV*

That was the most stupid question EVER! Even more stupid than the ones Luchia ask me! So I started laughing and playing with my necklace then started drawing him again. Alala the Fairy girl that reminded me of Tinkerbell was looking over my shoulder.

"Who's that?" She Questioned

"My friend."

"Who's your friend?"

"Adam"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"No No and No again never in the whole world would he be my boyfriend!"

"Then why do you draw him so often?"

"I guess I miss him..." I said quietly so only Alala could hear me. I looked up and she was smiling and dancing then I realized what was on the radio...

*Radio*

_Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh  
you know... I never felt like this before  
Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh  
Feels like... so real  
_

_I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up  
I'm aggressive just one thought of closing up  
You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue  
'Cause every moment gone you know I miss you  
I'm the question and you're of course the answer  
Just hold me close boy 'cause I'm your tiny dancer  
You make me shaken up, never mistaken  
But I can't control myself, got me calling out for help_

S.O.S. please someone help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard,  
I can't take it, see it don't feel right  
S.O.S. please someone help me  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night

This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it

Just your presence and I second guess my sanity  
Yes it's a lesson, it's unfair, you stole my vanity  
My tummy's up in knots so when I see you I get so hot  
My common sense is out the door, can't seem to find the lock  
Take on me (uh huh) you know inside you feel it right  
_[CD version:]__ Take me on I'm put desire up in your arms tonight  
__[Video version:]__ Take me on, I could just die up in your arms tonight.  
I'm out with you, you got me head over heels  
Boy you keep me hanging on the way you make me feel_

S.O.S. please someone help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making (Y.O.U.) this hard,  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night

This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it ('Cause you on my mind)  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me (someone come and rescue me)  
'Cause you on my mind got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it

Boy, you know you got me feeling open  
And boy, your loves enough with words unspoken  
I said boy I'm telling you, you got me open  
I don't know what to do it's true  
I'm going crazy over you,  
I'm begging

S.O.S. please somebody help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard (are you making this hard for me, baby?),  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night

This time please someone come and rescue me (someone rescue me)  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind got me losing it ('cause any time)  
I'm lost you, got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me (best of me), I'm losing it

Lala lala lala lala Ohhh  
Ohh ohh lala lala lala lala  
Oh oh

Oh great Alala was a Midnight Cross fan. I think I might go deaf if she keeps squealing like that.

"ALALA SHUT UP!" wow she must do this a lot and I just found another way to piss off Lady Bat.

"Hey Alala." I said with an evil smirk. "I know a way you can meet Midnight Cro-"I didn't even finish saying Midnight Cross when she started squealing again. Lady bat, Ranfa that Michal person that looked like an angel I've been dreaming about and a little Bird angel thing were all glaring. And of course I started laughing.

Ashley: Well that was chapter 2 of. What the heck? Is this Love? I own nothing but Melody and my Ideas! ^-^

Melody: Why did Lady Bat have a dream about me?

Lady Bat: Yes Ashley-chan please explain

Ashley: I'll figure that out later okay! -_-'

Melody & Lady Bat: YOU BETTER!

Ranfa: R&R plz

Ashley: AHHHHH THEIR GANGING UP ON ME!

Alala: STOP FIGHTING!

Ashley: Thnx Alala! (Hugs)


	3. Your my Idol?

*Alala's POV*

"OKAY! Let's go Melody-chii! I wanna meet Midnight Cross-chan!" I yelled at the platinum pearl mermaid princess

"ALALA SHUT UP! We'll make sure... What was her name again Lady Bat?" Fuku asked Lady Bat

"Melody."

"We'll make sure Melody takes you to see Midnight Cross-chan If you just SHUT UP!"

"Okay Fuku-kun!" YAY I'M GONNA GO MEET MIDNIGHT CROSS!

*Lady Bat's POV*

Thank God Alala shut up but unfortunately we all had to tag along with the squealing Alala, the majorly annoyed Melody, The silent Michal, and the sleeping Fuku. Then we actually got there

"Wow, That's huge are you sure this is a recording studio? Melody you listening?"

"Yes it is My Step-Mom works here and I help out too."

"Step-Mom?"

"Yeah. Step Mom Why?"

"No reason. Didn't mean to offend you Mel."

"You didn't offend me. No one really knows her. I bet you guys don't." Why did she say that with a smirk? Oh well I bet one of us will ask... Um never mind I think I will...

"Umm Melody... Who is your Mum?" Crap she's laughing

"Aqua Regina-sama." CRAP Aqua Regina is her mother we're in trouble if we get caught. She was laughing so hard and we were all freaking out.

"Guys don't worry I don't talk to her she hardly part of my life I spend most of my time on land anyway so who cares?" Why is she so carefree? I need to get to know her.

*Normal POV*

As they walked into the building many heads turned and greeted the bleach blonde girl.

"Good Morning Midnight-sama!"

"SAY WHAT!"

*Alala's POV*

"You're My Idol?"

"Yup"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ALALA!"

"Didn't feel like it." She's so carefree and she's one of the best pop stars EVER! How is that?

Ashley: aha I was little lazy with this one but still at least I finished!

Lady Bat: Any Reviews this time?

Ashley: Yup actually there was and it was from Awesome Rapidash here it is!

**Well I am curious where this is all going to lead! Please do take time to develop Melody. Most OCs suffer the pit falls of being underdeveloped or become Mary Sues.**

Watch your punctuation and capitalization's. You have these errors in both chapters.

It's Lanhua, NOT Ranfa! I don't care what it says in the character list here on , it's wrong! I'm a big fan of Lanhua and I dislike it when her name is misspelled! I used the English translation of the Manga as my reference for the correct spelling of her name.

One thing, please don't write out every word of the songs. Most readers will skip over it anyway. So keep it short and instead, add to the story itself. I'm interested in what will happen next. 

Ashley: um thanks for that review it took awhile but Melody is developing and I'm sorry I watched the anime and the subs said Ranfa so that's what I got into saying. I will say Lanhua from now on in the story just so I don't get any more reviews getting mad at for calling her Ranfa. And for the songs my mother told me that too so from now on I won't I even got bored with it. T_T I'm 13 and don't have very good grammar while typing or writing any story that's why I have my mom as my editor.

Lady bat: okay then R&R plz

Melody: I'm poorly developed I know.

Lanhua: Is my name harder to type now

Ashley: Yup -_-'


	4. Rant thing

Ashley: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Lanhua: what's wrong?

Ashley: I have writers block

Lanhua: Then just type the story and don't think

Ashley: not possibly it might turn into Japanese or Italian

Lanhua: umm okay then?

Lady Bat: do you even know Japanese or Italian

Ashley: I watch enough animes to now some

Lady Bat: *Sweatdrop* umm ok then Ashley

Melody: That's why you can't think anything up for the forum thingy

Ashley: yup

Nagihiko: When will Kenjii work on the Shugo Chara story?

Ashley: I don't know she's in Italy right now

Nagihiko: oh okay...

Luchia: When will I show up?

Ashley: I'm trying to think of a good time so Melody doesn't become a Mary Sue...

Melody: Mary Sue?

Ashley: Authors pet

Melody: Oh...

Ashley: yeah...

Lady Bat: will I get more time in the FF?

Ashley: STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS YOU DAMN CROSSDRESSERS!

Lady Bat and Nagi: O.O

Ashley: Sorry

Noel: umm

Karen: I haven't shown up yet

Coco: Neither have I

Hanon: Me neither

Rina: Not gonna say anything

Ashley: *evil aura* good choice Rina

Seira: DON'T TOUCH MY SUNDAY!

Ashley: um I wasn't going to?

Seira: okay ^-^

Everyone except Seira: Weirdo

Alala: Alala wants to sing!

Everyone except Alala: NOOOOOO!

Alala: Why?

Lady Bat: you give us a headache as it is

Alala: oh I see :'(

Ashley: Crap Alala's crying great work Lady Bat

Adam: HAHA guess who I am and Ashley will read all of your stories (hint I'm a real person)

Ashley: Gay much

Adam: =P

_ _  
_ PICHI _

_ PICHI _

_ VOICE _

_ LIVE _

_ START _

_ _

_ _

_ _

Ashley: I have a mic to!

Lady Bat: Crap you suck at singing

Ashley: WHAT! Say that after you see my YouTube page

Lady Bat: Why?

Ashley: It has you all over it

Lady Bat: Crazy Stalker

Ashley: It used to have Lanhua

Lanhua: Aw why'd you change it?

Ashley: I liked the pics of Lady Bat in the Manga

Lanhua: aw...

Ashley: Fuku is pure evil in the Manga he's cuter in the anime

Lanhua: yeah sure...


End file.
